FIRE
by HellsGate969
Summary: Blaine is the head of a mafia family and Kurt just wants to be a nobody. What happens when their paths collide? Will it be the new beginning that they were both looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**_I bust the windows out your car._**

**_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart_**

Blaine snickered quietly as he sipped on his five thousand dollar champagne.

_Trust a mafia masquerade to have a broken Tango based on a song filled with violence and pain. Can't find it anywhere else,_ he thought, amused, as he took another sip.

Hiram and LeRoy Berry were prominent criminal lawyers with a cliental that was filled with more criminals released then prosecuted.

Blaine, as the head of Westerville family and a member of The Council that governed all underground activities, has been kept busy as family after family tried to smooch him with petty words and empty threats. It seems that the Berry's had decided to go all out for their daughter's birthday and had invited every family they ever represented or hope to in the future, which seems to consist of almost all major criminal families that spanned the globe.

Interest waning as hours passed slowly, he stood stiffly in the corner of the large ballroom as finery surrounded him. Gorgeous women, handsome men, sultry smiles and that hint of danger that evaded the civilians that were also invited, mingled and swirled around him.

As a member of The Council, Blaine was used to the smooching and as a handsome, single man the sultry glances were neither new nor welcomed. He was gay, everyone knew it but business was business. Family always came first, no matter the lifestyle they preferred in their own time and as a single, important member of their organization, he was highly sought after.

Giving himself another hour, he nodded to his fellow council members across the ballroom. Thad and Wes looked bored as he did. The pleasantries had been already exchanged, gifts presented to the shrinking girl and threats implied where they were required in the future.

He was only here because Wes had begged him in private to stay for another hour so they can leave together at the guise of work. Glaring at his long time friend across the room, he stifled another sign and made his way to the terrace above the gardens surrounding the Berry's Mansion.

_I need some air_, he thought.

**_Wrote my initials with the crowbar_**

**_And then I drove off into the dark_**

Kurt inwardly groaned as another dance started. He was bored. The last thing he wanted to do today was attend this farce of Rachel Berry's masquerade extravaganza.

_For god's sake she was Finn's girlfriend, why was he dragged into coming_, he fumed internally.

Because she's also your best friend and this is her birthday party, his mind supplied unhelpfully.

It's not that Rachel wasn't a dear friend but Kurt was very familiar with what Rachel parents did for a living. His father was the son of a prominent family, himself, who had given up this life of glitz and guns for Kurt and his mother.

Burt parents, while not ecstatic, loved their son and respected his decision. It helped that Burt had two other siblings who were more than happy to take his place.

Kurt grew up spoiled by his uncles and father after his mother passed away. The family always took care of their own, no matter if they were still involved with the business or not. He was informed from a tender age about his heritage and what was awaiting him if he ever decided to join the fold. Fortunately Kurt was content with his life and had no dreams of ever joining.

He was a junior in NYADA and about to graduate soon. His father was happily re-married to a wonderful woman who came with a idiotic yet loveable brother, AKA Finn. Life wasn't perfect but it was certainly good and he had no wish to tar it with any questionable actions or acquaintances. This party or masquerade as Rachel called it was exactly what he didn't need right now. He spotted more than a dozen undesirables already and was ready to return home.

Signing at his situation, he quietly got up from where he had been sitting for the past two hours, making his way toward one of the many small terrace littered above the estate gardens.

**_But I think that I deserve to smile. Ha Ha Ha_**

As the music played in the background, Blaine watched the stars quietly. He liked this, liked the solitude of the night. His life was filled with so much violence that sometimes he needed a little bit of peace and quiet.

Blaine had begun to show signs of unrest.

This unrest has already started causing concern in his family. They loved him and worry for his safety. His position was such that any unrest could be a dangerous risk to his life.

After much debate and to Blaine's horror his family had decided that he needed a husband. Once married, he will be more stable, happy and alert. How they got that from feelings of uneasiness, Blaine still couldn't figure out.

His father and mother were now constantly after him to find someone. Even his playful older brother had become serious.

"_Trust me, Blaine. That one someone will make this life more bearable and ease the unrest that plagues you so constantly_." His brother words were a constant reminder of how much Cooper had changed after he found his wife Maria. His playboy brother was now all serious Mr. Family Man.

_It's not that easy_, Blaine thought. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to get married. It was just that he had yet to find someone. He was just not interested. His past flings were just that, flings. They weren't the type to marry, just to bend over and fuck.

Blaine, while relaxed with his friends, was very ruthless and decisive. He had to be to get where he is today. So while his charming demeanor may fool you into thinking he was harmless. In reality Blaine was vicious to his enemies and stubbornly loyal to the family.

His husband will not only reflect him but his whole family, the Anderson Empire. They needed to be strong, witty, loyal and simply put fucking gorgeous to be even consider becoming an Anderson. Blaine was still waiting for that fire, not the ones that barely lasted for a single night but that ever scorching heat that started from your toes and flared to life in your heart. The ever present of hum that radiated between lovers no matter how far apart.

Call him romantic, if you dare, but Blaine had seen that fire in every Anderson couple and he wanted no needed the same thing.

Loosing himself in his thoughts, Blaine was startled when he heard a lone sign and a shuffle of something being removed from the terrace adjacent to his. Cursing inwardly at his lack of attention, briefly wondering if maybe his family had a point, he quickly adjusted his stance and turned to head back inside.

He had barely taken a step when his heart stopped.

{Copyright: I own nothing but my imagination.} I love klaine mafia fics and am always at the look out for more. So if anyone wants to recommend one, I would love it. Though I feel like I have already the read the most that are out there. So I thought Why not and decided to write was supposed to be a one-shot but I just couldn't get it to fit in one chapter. I keep on getting new ideas so who knows how long it might go.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**_

_**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**_

He had barely taken a step when his heart stopped.

Standing beneath the moonlight, leaning on the terrace was …..….the love of his life.

Fire roared, as heat filled every corner of his cold body. His heart jumpstarted with a kick, beating to a sense of victory as his eyes stayed glued to that beautiful face. Breath coming in pants, Blaine took a step closer to the side of the small balcony, his mouth trying to form words that never came out. For in that instance when Blaine parted his lips, that beautiful face turned toward him and Blaine's heart stopped again.

_**Sometimes I love ya**_

_**Sometimes you make me blue**_

Kurt could feel the eyes of the guy on the other terrace boring at him. Kurt hadn't given him a glance, preferring to give the other guy his privacy and keep his own company.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who needed some fresh air but why the hell is he staring. I have been standing at the same spot for the past ten minutes. It's not like I popped out of thin air. _Thoughts whirled around his head, stopping on a horrifying conclusion. _Oh god that stupid French tart must be still on my cheek. I knew not to trust Finn. He can barely clean his own face let alone tell Kurt if he missed anything._

Horrified, he subtly tried to slide his right hand across his cheek looking for any stray pieces of tart. Finding nothing but smooth skin, he calmed slightly, assured that there wasn't anything on his face. However those eyes were still staring and Kurt was becoming a little angry. He came here for some peace, not to be glared into submission.

_It's probably some homophobic asshole, who didn't feel like sharing the same breath as the ninny with a purple vest. Well, if he thinks glaring will make me leave then he has another thing coming._

Making up his mind to rip the asshole a new one, he turned his head and froze.

OKAY so the asshole was sort of, definitely, OH MY GOD gorgeous. And he wasn't glaring, no this guy was boring his more than beautiful hazel eyes at Kurt, in a way that made him blush from the top of his ear, to the tip of his…..toes?

Kurt felt awed, flattered and then a little uncomfortable. The gorgeous asshole kept on staring, leaving him a little flustered. Kurt couldn't help as his own stayed glued to the intense hazel ones. He finally, albight reluctantly, teared his gaze away in embarrassment when he heard his name being called from the inside.

"KURT, let's go dude," yelled Finn, the guests looking at him weirdly as he waived his hands for Kurt to hurry up.

_Time to go,_ he thought,_ before this becomes any more embarrassing._ Taking one last look at those twinkling eyes and curly midnight hair, he quickly turned and walked away.

_**Lovin' you darlin'  
Makes me so confused**_

Blaine didn't let himself blink. What if he blinked and the angel disappeared. His mother had told stories to her children about angels when they were little. Her stories were filled with beautiful eyes and shining wings. Of-Course his father had to add his two cents in and made them carry small hunting knifes for bad little boys who didn't go to bed on time. However Blaine remembered the purity his mother described, the innocence (weapons included or not) and he never thought he would actually get to see one himself. He dismissed it as a child's dream after he witnessed his first murder. After all angels only come to good boys, his mother used to say.

He heard yelling, but did not dare blink as his eyes begin to water. The angel, Kurt, he registered in the back of his mind was also lost in Blaine's eyes. Can he feel it to Blaine wondered? Can he also feel the fire between them that was figuratively burning Blaine alive?

_Open your mouth, you idiot. Say something before he leaves._ Blaine tried, he really did. He was an Anderson after all but at that time, that moment just left him shocked and speechless as the angel, Kurt, looked away and left the terrace.

_Wait, Wait wait, _Blaine mind was in panic as he finally shook of the shock and ran from the terrace. His feet stumbling, he rapidly turned his head, left and right, looking for Kurt.

_Find him! Where could he go? I was just behind him….THERE_. From the corners of his eyes Blaine spotted a purple vest and his hand shot out.

_**Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you**_

Kurt said goodbye to a disappointed Rachel as he was dragged out of the party by a protective Finn. While Finn, himself, did not want to leave "Dude, the food!" Kurt's dad had been pretty firm about what time he expected the boys back and Finn had a very strange yet realistic view of the family. This pretty much means that no matter what, he always followed whatever Burt said. Heck, he was more obedient then Kurt, which always left Burt and Carole amused.

Burt's favorite saying these days were "It's Finn or the bodyguards!

_Yeah right_ scoffed Kurt, like he didn't know for a fact that even with Finn, there's always two bodyguards nearby all the time for both of them. However he had to concede that it was much better than the five, he had when he was the only child.

He stared at the back of his step brother's head fondly as he was dragged outside to the limo, thoughts of twinkling eyes fading in the background.

_**How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain?**_

Blaine stared at the green eyes of a stranger as his heart dropped with disappointment.

He roughly apologized and walked away. His eyes peeled but his steps slow. Blaine cursed at his inability to not act when he had the chance. _I should have said something, done something. I'm Blaine freaking Anderson, where is the cool and charisma when you need it. Why now did it had to fail me? So close, I was so close…..to what?_

Blaine stopped walking, stunned with the realization. His lips begin to curl in a god to honest grin. The answer so simple yet complex, left him filled with joy as his eyes brightened with glee. "My husband," he murmured to himself, "I was so close to my future husband."The fire in his body ignited just thinking those words, as his heart begins to do another dance.

Wes, who came to get Blaine so that they can finally leave, gaped for a second as he heard the quiet words before quickly recomposing his face.

"Your WHAT," he whisper, shouted the words in Blaine ears.

The only thing I own is my imagination. Don't forget to review! This one-shot is taking a mind of its own, so should I make it a full story or wrap it up in the next 2 or more chapters. Let me know what y'all think!


	3. FIRE 3

_**Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade**_

_**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day**_

"Blaine I have been waiting patiently for the past hour. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on and why do you even have this song in your car, YOU'RE GAY! " shouted a frustrated Wes.

He had been waiting, quiet patiently after hearing that sentiment coming from _this _Anderson and was at the end of his rope. Blaine had remained silent throughout the entire time they were saying their goodbyes, that insane grin pasted on his face surprising and scaring many of their colleagues.

Blaine Anderson did not grin, he sneered, scowled, looked threatening and maybe once in a while his lips may curl up into a questionable smile but pure emotion of joy or ecstasy were not common, at all. Hence the worried family who wanted to see him settled.

But now he was grinning and making jokes, and apparently listening to country music as the BMW traveled down the long winded road, wrapped around Grace Mountains. It was dark outside and Carrie Underwood was singing out loud and Wesley, well, he was fuming.

_**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide**_

"What, just because I'm gay I can't enjoy a straight song. How stereotypical of you Wesley, mocked an amused Blaine. He had managed to control his emotions, for now, and was having fun at the expense of his friend.

"Shut-up," growled Wes as he leaned back against the leather passenger seat, "Just explain the epiphany you apparently had and I will try to ignore the background music."

Chuckling at his friend's behavior, Blaine's thoughts turned to the angel on the balcony. When he finally figured out his feelings, he could not help but express them, quiet loudly it seemed. Well loud enough for Wes to hear him and question repeatedly about it. But Blaine did not care, he was so happy. He found him, he found his fire and…. …

The Black BMW came to an abrupt stop as Wes cursed out loud about insane Andersons, Blaine paying him no attention as fingers tightened around the steering wheel…...he let him go. He let his fire go. He had no clue who he was, where he was, all he had was a name, Kurt.

_**And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye**_

"Kurt, please Kurt."

"NO"

"Pleaseee," pleaded Finn, "I'm on my knees here."

Kurt laughed as he paid for his coffee. Smiling at the cute brunette, he stirred his way across the busy coffee shop and sat himself down in the nearest booth.

"You do realize, that I can't see you on the phone Finn," said an amused Kurt.

"Dude, I will come down there and do it in person, just please say yes," pleaded Finn.

"Why do you even want me to come? You know I don't like these things." said Kurt as he flipped his calendar to check for upcoming projects. "Plus I have a test that week and really need to study if I want to even think about passing Launderman's class."

"You know some of these people better than I do and….I…I just feel more comfortable with you in front of me," Finn said the last part quietly. Kurt signed at the honest reply as he closed at his calendar.

"Finn, I know you're concerned about me and I appreciate it. I really do, but I am an adult and you are not my father. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not doubting your strength, dude. It's just…you're my brother Kurt and I agree with Burt when it comes to your safety. You, staying out in the city, all by yourself with only two bodyguards, anything could happen and we're not there, the family's not there," replied a frustrated Finn.

"I think I know more about the family then you Finn," Kurt snapped back. "Ughh…Just, I'm only an hour and half away Finn. It's Columbus, not New York City…can we please just drop this. I'm tired of having this argument with everyone. This is my life and my decision."

Silence filled the other line before a long sign could be heard from the other side. "Fine, so can you come, for a little while. Pleaseee"

Kurt huffed then smiled quietly, hearing his brother's whoop of joy as he agreed to come for Mike's birthday party. Saying a more pleasant goodbye then welcome, he eyed the man across the floor, an everyday college student and gave him a small nod.

Five minutes later, Kurt walked out with a new cup of coffee, humming as two men, one who looked like a student and another dressed as a professor followed him silently.

_It's just a party and Mike is a good friend. Maybe it'll keep daddy off the daily checks. It's already been two weeks since Rachel's party and he's getting a little edgy._ Assured at his reasoning, he sipped happily, stubbornly not thinking about a pair of hazel eyes that would not leave his dreams.

_**And the preacher said he was a good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend**_

Blaine was angry no he was downright furious. Two weeks, it had been two weeks and there wasn't a hide or hair of Kurt. He had men scouring the town like a fine toothed comb and they still couldn't find him. Blaine, himself, had attended event after events in hopes of catching his angel but the glaz eyed beauty was nowhere to be found. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he banged his fist on the office table.

"I see you're in a good mood," Cooper was leaning by the office doorway as he studied his little brother. Amused as his tone sounded, Cooper was concerned on the inside. The family had been ecstatic when Blaine told them that he had found the "one". Of-Course the excitement went down quickly when they realized Blaine had no clue about who the boy was or where he was.

_All the more reason to find him, _he thought firmly_. Blaine cannot handle anymore distractions. _Blaine had become so withdrawn and cold regarding his family and work. He had begun to seem unsettled and even killed a man for coming to work late. The paperwork to explain that one still made Cooper shudder. He was a lawyer not a miracle worker.

Family was more important than anything and Blaine was the head of this family. After their father passed away, it was Blaine who took the mantle as the new Boss. He filled their father shoes better than their own father did. While many expected Cooper to take charge, it had been decided early that Blaine was the true heir. Cooper had no wish to lead anything and loved his life of sin. Blaine had supported his mother, older brother and younger sister without any thoughts to his own happiness.

The dark days of not knowing and wandering lost were long gone now. Their mother was happily "retired" though she still tended to help out toward the intelligence side of the business. There was no one who could find a secret better than his mother, though Cooper proudly. Emily, there little sister, was happily married to the family doctor and was currently pregnant and glowing.

Staring at his agitated brother, Cooper face hardened as he made a silent promise. This time he would be the one to make sure that everything's better.

_Even if I have to get my hands dirty._

_**Bye, Bye, Bye, Bye**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.


	4. FIRE 4

_**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**_

_**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark**_

Kurt was sitting in the back of a town car, watching the streets roll by. His two personal bodyguards sat in the front and two other, sent by his uncle, followed in another car. He was trying to ignore the armed guards, an annoyance that he had learned to live with. As a child the personal escort had seem so fun, so special. Unfortunately for Kurt that fascination died down as soon as middle school started.

Currently his thoughts lingered more on Mike's party then his history exam. His dreams were getting intense lately, smoldering eyes and curly hair making a constant appearance.

_He's a stranger, someone who I don't even know and I'm already having wet dreams. He's probably straight. What if he's there? What should I say? What if he was a homophobe? Then again…._his thoughts took another turn as he flashbacked to what Mercedes had said. In his moment of weakness Kurt had spilled about the night of Rachel's party and its "repercussions" to Mercedes in Lima. Her words still lingered through his head.

"_Boy, if what you're saying is right, then nobody stares like that unless they want something. And it sounds to me like that boy wants you._

Kurt blushed and then groaned. Oh God, he couldn't even think about him without blushing. Shaking his head at his own inability, he failed to notice the worried looks exchanged between the driver and his bodyguard, Elliot. He wasn't even aware of the danger, until the first shots were fired.

_**I'm in the de-details with the devil**_

_**So now the world can never get me on my level**_

"Sir"

"What is it, Puckerman?"

"There seems to be a hostile situation ahead of us. Do we wish to infer?"

Blaine sighed and looked up from his file. He was dressed in an expensive Black Armani and on his way to a pool party. Strange, yes indeed. His entire life seems to be upside down ever since he saw Kurt. Currently, he was coming from a board meeting and heard about the Chang's party from Pukerman son, Noah who had come to visit his dad. A hothead but a good man, good instincts and with a little more training, a great protector.

He had casually mentioned that anyone who's anyone will be there and Blaine reluctantly agreed to come along. Noah, went ahead and promised to have a extra pair of trunks waiting when Blaine got there.

Blaine tried to think about the last time he "borrowed" somebody else's clothes. Kurt was making him experience new things every day and they weren't even married yet.

Focusing his mind back to the situation in front of him, he saw two Lincolns, surrounded by three Maseratis. The cars were placed in a strategic location, cornering the Lincolns from the left with nothing but the empty cliffs on the right.

Shots were being fired from both sides but the Lincolns were in trouble and loosing, fast.

Eyes cold, Blaine calculated his actions. His own guard consisted of four plus Blaine himself, who was a good crack shot but if he lingers here and missed Kurt…..then again, he can save whoever they were trying to kill and gain a new ally. And to an Anderson, there were never enough allies.

_It's probably a trust baby, _Blaine thoughts concurred and sure enough he could see one of the bodyguards shielding a smaller body against the Cliffside.

"Sir"

"Give me a second, Kent"

There was…something….familiar about that…hair? Blaine eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out if he knew the boy currently being shielded.

_I probably met him somewhere, _he thought, head tilted curiously and in no hurry. He sees so many people every day that some have a tendency to disappear from his mind before the day is even over.

An arm shifted, the bodyguard changed positions as the driver fell back with a yelp.

Eyes, gorgeous familiar eyes peeked from their position as a scared face emerged above the protector's shoulder.

Blaine froze. His thought's, his breath, his heart everything stopped for a second as if someone had paused Blaine, himself.

_K…Kurt…..._his mind screamed.

"Kurt," he whispered quietly.

Someone pressed play and Blaine could breathe again, move again. To Kent's surprise Blaine was out of the car in seconds, a glock in his hand and eyes blazing with fire, he charged.

_**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**_

Kurt was trembling. Shots were being fired around him and Elliot was shielding him and Kurt was just plain, outright trembling. You think he would be used to this or better composed but he was not. Kurt had been protected all his life; he was spoiled rotten with love and protection.

He had seen guns, he had even learned how to shoot them but never in his life was he ever on the end of one.

He wanted to do something, help, get a damn gun from Elliot and shoot but his hands were shaking so bad that he was afraid he would hurt one of the others.

Bang, a yell and there in front of him lay Sam's, the driver, dead body.

Kurt face froze in horror and terror as he stared over Elliot's shoulder, panting hard.

_I need to do something, I need…need to move._ Stomping on his fears and trying to calm his body, Kurt grabbed Sam's gun.

"Sir…What are..," Elliot stuttered as he tried to cover Kurt body.

"Let me help Elliot," Kurt begged, his eyes filled with tears and determination, "I need to help. I'm k now, I promise!"

Elliot hesitated but didn't get a chance to respond when another round of shots were fired around him. Reluctantly nodding, he moved slightly to the side to give Kurt room to shoot.

Kurt's hands were shaking as he bought the gun to his eye level and aimed.

BANG, BANG, BANG

Kurt jumped, eyes wide. He didn't shoot. _He didn't shoot._

_Who…_ bewildered, he looked up from the dead body, that he hadn't shot at, and stared…..

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Please review!


	5. FIRE 5

_**Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!**_

Kurt was panting, hard. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he stared at that face. Those intense eyes and wild, were they ever tamed, hair from his dreams were making a play in real life and Kurt was left stunned.

_He was the one who shot him,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully as the wild hair man glided, _freaking glided, _down the steep hill leading from the freeway above them. He looked, Kurt shuddered…. ruthless. His eyes cold, a flash of fire raging inside them as he shot another dead.

What made it worse or better, Kurt couldn't decide, was the Glock resting in those steady hands. The maybe homophobe gorgeous wild hair man was holding a gun which could easily end Kurt's life or in this case, he pondered, as another shot was fired, save it.

Another man from the enemy side went down as more protectors begin to emerge from behind the wild man, running after their boss.

Kurt didn't even realize he was trembling again until the last man was dead and Elliot was in front of him, gently taking the gun from his white knuckled hands and bringing Kurt swiftly to his side.

What's left of his guard closed around Kurt, forming a protective triangle, weary of this new threat? For this was what it was, another threat that they couldn't dismiss just because it saved them.

_**Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?**_

"Are you ok, Kurt?"

The sound of that deep and surprisingly concerned voice startled Kurt.

_How._…Kurt gave Blaine a bewildered look. The wild man _knew _his name.

Giving a firm shake to clear his head, he suspiciously questioned, "I…I'm fine! How do you know my name?"

The wild man smiled. It was a beautiful smile and Kurt blushed momentarily, eyes slipping to the ground in slight embarrassment before he realized what he was doing and quickly looked back up.

"We met at Rachel's party, remember," the definitely not homophobe hot guy replied with another blinding smile. Kurt actually felt chatasized for a second before he remembered that he _definitely remembered_ _**not**__ giving his name_.

"I don't remember.."

"SIR" Elliot cut Kurt's heated tirade off before it could even began. He had been with Mr. Hummel for the past 10 years and had quickly learned what that tone of voice meant.

"Maybe we should just thank the gentlemens and be on our way?" Kurt huffed at Elliot's reasonable request and nodded his head in agreement.

He gave a curt look to his savior and blushed again.

_Damn, _he thought,_ wild man needs to stop smiling._

Composing himself Kurt kept his face blank and asked for the wild man's name.

"Anderson…Blaine Anderson."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Elliot as the protectors surrounding him stiffened and drew in tighter. Kurt wasn't stupid; he had pretty much guessed Blaine's profession from the weapon and the many protectors surrounding him. As for his importance….well Elliot's reaction said everything. His sexy wild men was apparently someone very important

_Blaine_, his mind automatically corrected before Kurt realized he thought of Blaine as his sexy someone.

_Oh god I'm turning into a pervert_ Kurt thought, horrified.

"Well..Mr. Anderson, th.." Kurt was cut off again this time by a deeper voice.

"Blaine, you can call me Blaine."

_Well then_, his mind supplied suggestively as Blaine pulled out a hand.

Blushing and cursing at his own inability to control it when it came to this man, Kurt grasped the other man's hand, muttering a quick thank you and turned to leave….and stopped again.

His hand was encased in a hard grip that refused to let go. Catching Kurt's eyes, Blaine pulled the captive hand to his still smiling lips and kissed it gently.

Kurt felt his eyes widening in surprise as a jolt went through him when those soft lips touched his skin.

"It was a pleasure. May we meet again, hopefully in a better situation," that deep voice drawled.

Kurt gulped "O..Of- course."

Elliot pulled him away, leading gently back to the car. Kurt turned his head for a last look and was met with smoldering hazel eyes.

He turned back quickly and heard a chuckle behind him as he ducked in the back seat. The panic and fear he felt earlier buried under pleasure and embarrassment.

_**Annie are you OK?**_

Blaine watched as the town car pulled away, that silly smile still plastered to his face.

"Sir?"

"Follow that car, I want to know everything about him by tonight," a cold voice commanded.

"As you wish, Sir."

Eyes sharpened to a ruthless glint as the smile on Blaine's face turned malicious, "And James, find out who was behind this."

He turned toward his protector and rested the glock in his hands on James shoulder.

"I don't like what's mine touched," he smiled cruelly.

"Of-Course, Sir," replied back a stoic James.

_**You've been hit by**_

_**You've been struck by**_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

_**/**_

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except my imagination.**

Sorry, it's a little short. I've been under the weather and this chapter was a little hard to write. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	6. FIRE 6

Gazing outside the estate windows, Kurt quietly recalled the day events. The past few hours had been filled with many emotions making him sign with tiredness. His father had swept him in a desperate hug as soon as he stepped outside the car. His brother, Finn, closing in from the other side. They held him for what felt like hours but for once in his life Kurt didn't care. The exertion and horror that he had pushed aside at the back of his mind came roaring with a vengeance.

_He had almost died today! _He let himself go as his body begins to tremble with that realization. His family hands tightening around him and Kurt relished in the safe haven of their arms.

It seemed as if everyone was there. His uncle, grandparents holding him as if they would never let go. However their eyes are what worried Kurt. It held a look of menace, a determination to hunt. Even his soft hearted father radiated with a fierce aura.

However it was the mention of his supposed savior that really surprised Kurt. While he expected some gratitude by his family, he was also prepared for the look of wariness. As everyone knows in this business favors or "rescues" never come freely.

So Kurt was justified in his surprise when a quick and calculating smile slipped across his uncle and grandparents face. The gratitude was there, no doubt but so was the hint of a realization as his uncle and grandfather shared a private look.

Before he could ponder on it, his grandmother was ushering him to the kitchen and making noises about how skinny he looked.

It was 11:00 clock at night and everyone has gone home or asleep in their beds. Elliot and the others who saved him were given a bonus and a night off. His uncle had given Kurt a last bear hug and departed with vengeful eyes to his office. Kurt was a hundred percent sure that whoever sanctioned the hit won't know what hit them by tomorrow.

This, _things like this_, is what made Kurt uneasy about this world. Sam's dead body flashed before his eyes as Kurt clenched his fists. Innocent people dying for him, for no reason. Life meant nothing to people in this business, only greed and hunger for more power. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knew that he wasn't fully right, that he had first hand witnessed the love and trust that ran within his own family. But in that moment all he felt was anger as he promised himself that he would break away, he would never become one of them.

/

Cooper knew something had happened as soon as Blaine walked in. He was for a better word..happy? What confused him was the frown. For he knew his little brother and his softened eyes and relaxed posture told him that Blaine was content but the frown on his face and the glint in those softened eyes also promised murder. So it was safe to assume that Cooper was confused on whether or not Blaine was well….happy?

" What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Blaine stopped and then shocked Cooper by hugging him.

"Blaine…What?", a worried Cooper replied. His hands automatically closing around Blaine as his expression filled with panic. Blaine avoided signs of affection in general, let alone in the workplace. Blaine viewed it as a weakness, a weakness that he could not afford his enemies to know. For him to disregard that and actually touch Cooper was mind boggling.

The hug was over as soon as it was instigated leaving Blaine with a small smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes that Cooper hasn't seen often.

"I found him!"

/

"So did you get his name?" asked Mercedes mischievously.

"Mercedes," huffed Kurt indigently. Mercedes was one of his closest friends and he loved her to death but she can be so _annoying _sometimes, almost like Rachel. Makes you wonder why he surrounds himself with people who constantly annoy him. Maybe he was masochist.

Snorting at his own thoughts Kurt made himself more comfortable on his bed as they caught up.

He had been talking with Mercedes for the past hour, detailing yesterday's event. She, just like him, was closely associated with the family and shared the same ideals. They had fought together to break away from their family hold's for their freshman year of college and were planning to move in together after graduating with their degrees this year. Of-Course that was a secret yet to share with their family and friends. Kurt knew for a fact that Mercedes parents expected her to marry after getting her degree in hopes of expanding their family alliance while Kurt's own dad had been making noises about Kurt moving back home at the end of this year.

However both Kurt and Mercedes were adamant that they would move to New York City after they finish there last year. They had discretely applied for jobs and even had down payment ready for a loft close to Central Park. The only thing left to do was to break it to their families that they were leaving, a herculean feat which they still debated upon regularly. Mercedes didn't even want to tell them until they were already settled in their new home, an idea which Kurt protested to daily. He knew that while his father may not like Kurt moving farther away from his family, he was 99% sure that he would say yes to make Kurt happy. However it was the thought of his uncle and grandparents reaction that kept him from totally dismissing Mercedes plan. It was a scary thought and Kurt shivered even as he imagined it.

Listening to Mercedes now as she tried to cheer him up by mentioning wild…oops.._Blaine_..made him love her even more. She was trying her best to keep him from falling in a dark tunnel and he was ever more grateful that they were friends.

After being viciously teased by Mercedes for another half an hour, Kurt hanged up with a lighter disposition. He snuggled further into the bed, it was still early and most of the household was still asleep or already at work. He felt comfortable, wrapped up his grey divalent, a mountain of pillows surrounding him. It was with a stinging jolt that he realized he felt safe. He was inside a historical mansion surrounding by guns and electrical wires and he felt _**safe.**_

Before he can give another thought to what that meant for him and his plans to stay away when a shrill beeping filled the room. Frowning, he glanced at his phone, caller id showing an unknown number.

"Hello," Kurt answered hesitantly.

"Kurt…Kurt Hummel?" a deep and low voice asked.

"Yes, this is him... Who... is this?" That voice sent a searing heat through Kurt, making him tremble with confusion at his own body's reaction.

If it's even possible, the voice on the phone became more deeper and dare Kurt say huskier as the mysterious caller replied, "Hello Kurt, this is Blaine…. Blaine Anderson!"

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination. Sorry for the late update! Don't forget to review.


End file.
